


Bind Me To You

by Schalakitty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty
Summary: All Ignis has to do is simplybe. To be and totrust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinkmeme Fill](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=364617) for the prompt "Ignis/Noctis, kinbaku/shibari." OP really wanted older Ignis enjoying the feeling of giving up control to his trusted King so that's the direction I took this in. It's just a short, sweet fic with a vague sense of time and place and rather dreamlike prose, all stuff I enjoy playing with. Since I was fond of this, I decided to de-anon and share it here on AO3 as well!
> 
> As always, FFXV is owned by Square-Enix and I'm just one fangirl who really loves shipping these characters.

Only when the last knot pulls taut around his waist does Ignis _finally_ exhale his waiting breath. Smooth, silken ropes criss-cross his body, forming elaborate patterns over his back and torso and winding their way along his limbs to hold him in place. There is no wiggle room, no escape from the blessedly tight embrace of these elegant bindings – and he wouldn't have it _any_ other way. 

“How does that feel, _sweetness?_ ” The question drifts through the warm air separating them, makes him strain in an effort to move closer to the source. The ropes instantly draw in around him, halting any movement forward. He has no choice but to remain in that perfectly poised position. 

And yet, in this subordination, there is _freedom_. 

No pressure on him to preform, no taxing tasks set out before him. No drive to push his limits to near breaking, no need to over achieve or raise the bar higher. 

All Ignis has to do is simply _be_. To be and to _trust_. 

And who could he trust more than the King of Kings? The Bringer of Dawn? The Savior of the Starscourge? 

His one true _Light_ amid the Darkness. 

“ _Amazing_ , Your Majesty,” he answers at last, just as Noctis draws calloused fingers along his jaw and over his cheeks. Just as they crest below his scar, his open eye flutters shut, both out of habit and from the intense emotions welling up within. 

Never has there been revulsion or pity in that touch, no need to mourn the man he _was_ when they can still celebrate the man he _is_. Fearless, yes, but also in need of reassurance. Strong, but also in need of security. Unyielding, but also needing to give _in_ to this desire between them. 

Desire that blossoms down his body in kisses threaded like flowers through his bindings. In careful touches that smooth over decade and day old scars in layers of healing lotion. In a love so raw and powerful that he _swears_ he can see the stars behind his eyelids – bright, beautiful, and constant as his own heart. 

Even after his release, the greater purpose of their play comes as Noctis simply holds his boneless body just as securely as the ropes. “You're safe here, sweetness,” one of many promises the King offers in a voice worn by war and weighted with gravitas. “So long as I _breathe_ , this will always be your safe place.” 

Ignis follows the tug of those words to the only home he's ever known, to the unparalleled comfort of familiar arms holding him as if every atom of his being is uniquely precious. 

Nestled close to Noctis in the one place he truly _belongs_.


End file.
